Secrets
by VTPM
Summary: Charon is keeping secrets from the rest of Team Galactic, even Cyrus. The other commanders are tired of being left in the dark when a sudden threat emerges: a new Pokemon no ones ever seen before.
1. Chapter 1

Saturn looked up from his new invention at the noise heard outside his room. He could tell just by the voices it was Mars and Jupiter.  
 _  
Do they have to be so loud? It's difficult to concentrate when I can't hear myself think._.. He thought to himself.

When the noise didn't cease after a few moments, Saturn got up with a sigh. He opened the door and glared at the other commanders. "Do you mind?" He asked, though it was more of a growl.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Mars said. "Saturn, please help me!"

He gave her a curious look. "With what?"

She held up a pink, frilly dress. "I bought this for Jupiter, but she won't try it on!"

Saturn deadpanned. "Really?" Was all he could say.

"Yep! Now help me!" Mars demanded, shoving Jupiter towards her room.

"No thank you. And if you are going to continue this argument, could you please not do it right outside my room? I'm trying to focus but it's impossible with your bickering."

Mars pouted. "Fine. Be that way." She then continued shoving Jupiter towards her room.

Saturn returned to his room and sat at his desk, returning to the small machine parts in front of him.

Before he could even really start putting the metal pieces together, he heard Mars calling his name.

Groaning, he got up to see what she wanted.

"What now?" He asked.

She grinned widely. "Behold, the beautiful Jupiter~!" She sang, doing a wonderful impression of Vanna White.

Jupiter's voice sounded from behind the door of her room. "I'm not coming out!" She yelled.

"Pretty please?" Mars begged.

"Fine, but you can't laugh!" Jupiter demanded.

"Okay, I won't!" Mars answered.

The door opened hesitantly and Jupiter stepped out in the pink dress. "I look ridiculous..." She mumbled.

"Nah ah! You look great!" Mars insisted while Saturn struggled to hold in a fit of laughs.

"I disagree. You do look ridiculous. Then again, I suppose that's no different than any other day, now is it?" Saturn giggled, failing to hold in his laughs.

Jupiter gave him a death glare. "Ha ha, very funny." She spat, going back into her room to change out of the dress.

Mars gave Saturn a pout look. "Why'd ya have to go and laugh at her?"

"Because it was the truth. Jupiter makes any fashion style look bad."

"That is not true! You're just being mean!" She said, her pout becoming a bit of a glare.

Jupiter came back out of the room then, back in her usual uniform. She was giving Saturn a look full of daggers.

Saturn was about to say something taunting when his phone suddenly rang. It was Cyrus.

"Yes sir?" He answered, wondering what the boss wanted.

"Meet me in my office immediately." Cyrus's voice said, then the call ended, leaving no room for argument, not that Saturn would.

"Let's go~!" Mars said in her usual cheery voice, walking away.

Before Saturn could even start moving, he felt Jupiter smack him in the back of the head.

"What was that for?!" He yelled at her.

"That was for saying I looked ridiculous in the dress." She replied, then slapped him in the face.

"And that one?" He inquired, rubbing the sore spot on his cheek.

"For saying I always look ridiculous."

"I suppose that's fair." He mumbled.

She then slapped him again.

"Ow! What was that one for?"

"That one was just for fun." She smirked, walking off.

Shaking his head, he followed behind her, wondering what Cyrus wanted from them.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturn groaned in frustration and leaned back in the chair. This was absolutely ridiculous.

It turns out that the reason Cyrus had wanted to them was because of Charon. Apparently he had to do something that required a large number of grunts and with a shortage of people, Saturn and the other commanders were stuck with the grunt work.  
 _  
Why had Charon wanted grunts helping him over us anyways? And why in the world did Cyrus agree to it?!_ Saturn wondered. He remembered back to the meeting with Team  
Galactic's leader and how Cyrus had seemed reluctant to let Charon carry out this 'operation'. Worse part was that he'd refused to tell Cyrus or anyone about what the operation even was.

Mars had been stuck guarding the entrance, Jupiter patrolling the halls, and Saturn watching security cameras. It was mind-numbing. Not only that, the one camera he was interested in watching was disabled.

Saturn found himself constantly glancing at the tiny black screen, as if expecting it to suddenly turn on. It was the camera to Charon's lab. Saturn really wanted to know what was happening up there that had to be kept a secret. He was aware he was perfectly capable of hacking the computer and turning the cameras on himself, but he knew he'd get in big trouble with Cyrus if he did.

Deciding he'd be driven insane if he simply watched the little screens any longer, he got up and left the room, careful to make sure no one was watching. He had a bad feeling he'd get in trouble for disobeying orders and leaving his post, even for a few minutes.

When he was only a few feet from his door, he heard an all too familiar voice behind him.

"Shame Saturn, sneaking away when you should be working." Jupiter said mockingly.

Saturn hung his head. "I know, but I don't think I could stand staring at cameras any longer."

"I thought you like technology?" She pressed.

"Not _security cameras_! The only time those are relatively cool are when they're attached to a drone or something." He shot back.

"Whatever. You better hurry up and get back to your post. It'd be a shame if Cyrus caught you slaking." She said walking off.

He, despite his strong disliking of her, took her advice and quickly went to his room. He grabbed his invention he'd been working on earlier and his laptop, then hurried back  
to the security room.

Once he'd gotten back without being spotted by anyone else, he pulled up his blueprints for the machine's design on the computer and started working on it, forgetting all about the fact he was supposed to be watching the cameras.

After an hour passed, something unexpected happened: All the lights went off.

Saturn looked up in surprise and frustration. He couldn't see a thing and the only light in the room the screen of his laptop.

Sighing, he picked up the miniature computer and used it to illuminate his path to the door. It wasn't just the security room that had suffered from the blackout; the whole of Team Galactic's head quarters had.

"Saturn!" He heard Jupiter yell out.

He followed the sound of her voice until he found her. "What?" He growled.

"What happened? Why'd everything lose power?" She asked.

"How should I know?!"

"You're the tech nerd." She pointed out.

"Doesn't mean I know what happened!"

"Whatever, let's just-"

She was cut off by another familiar voice.

"Hey guys! It's kinda creepy in here without lights, don't ya think?" Mars said, still in her cheery voice.

Jupiter glared at her for cutting her off, but said nothing.

"Let's just find Cyrus and see if he knows what happened." Saturn said, stepping between them in case a fight broke out.

Jupiter nodded and started down the hall, Mars practically skipping after her.

Saturn sighed and followed more slowly, hoping whatever had happened was nothing serious.


End file.
